tiopfandomcom-20200213-history
Eihi Sometani
Eihi Sometani (染谷 瑛妃 Sometani Eihi) is the SHSL Fingerpainter in the rebuilt Kibougamine Academy. She's known for acting in an odd and eccentric manner, mainly for her own amusement. Appearance Eihi is an extremely short girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes. She dresses in a rather plain fashion. Aside from this, she has no features that particularly stand out. Personality To describe Eihi in a word, weird. She is loud, energetic, and enjoys acting as weird as she possibly can. She likes to see people's reactions to things like her eating paint. This often leads to people avoiding her or wanting nothing to do with her. On occasion, for example when Eihi is upset or tired, this strange persona she takes on will disappear. Underneath this, Eihi is a fairly normal girl, although a bit inexperienced with the world, particularly when it comes to friendships and relationships. She's fairly intelligent, although one wouldn’t guess it. Deep down, she’s also a little lonely, isolated due to her eccentric behavior. History Born as the heiress to a very rich family, Eihi was always pampered as a child. She insisted upon going to a normal elementary school, where she found that her peers, upon finding out about her family, would react either by trying to suck up to her, or by disliking her out of envy. This led to her having a hard time making friends that she believed in, and she withdrew from school a bit before the beginning of the Tragedy. Due to advanced security, her life was not affected very heavily by the Tragedy, and she was homeschooled during this time. It was around this time she got more serious about her fingerpainting. After the Tragedy, Eihi returned to school, but this time, resolving to keep everything about her family to herself. She also discovered that she really enjoys creating surreal, nonsensical artwork in order to provoke amusing reactions from people, and this became the primary theme for most of her works. Relationships Hiro Nohara Eihi goes to extreme lengths to try and get him to react to her antics in some way. She has gone as far as to stalk him, memorize his schedule, and get her hands on his medical records. Hiro didn't mind this, and she soon found that she really enjoyed his company. In NG, the two of them are married and have a daughter. Jataro Kemuri Eihi's art friend. The two bond over strange art projects. Stats * 1 - 3 Low - Average * 4 - 6 Above Average - High * 7 - 10 Extremely High - Perfect Quotes * "I only make food that looks disgusting and inedible!" * "Kyaaaa! The apocalypse is coming!! It's raining paper! IT'S NOT EVEN RAINING BLOOD OR ANYTHING DOOMSDAY-Y....!" * "Stalking is a good hobby!" Trivia * Eihi's name is written with the kanji 瑛 (ei) meaning "sparkle of jewelry, crystal," and 妃 (hi) meaning "princess, queen." * Eihi's blood type is B. Category:Artists Category:Ang's Muses Category:Art Club Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Nohara Family Category:Sometani Family Category:Hamasaki Family Category:Students